The Life and Love of Chappu
by PsychicFairy
Summary: PG-13 for very slight language and adult references, and for what's gonna happen later. This is a story that looks into... well, the life and love of Chappu, right before he died. I could only find three FF 10 fanfics on him, so why not? Read-review, plea


**The Story of Chappu**

Chapter One - Normal Life

A blitzball bounced into the camera view, then fell back down. It happened again, then the camera followed the blitzball down to a man standing below it. The man put the blitzball under his arm.

"Hi. I'm Chappu, lead player for the Besaid Aurochs. Most major teams laugh at us, because we always lose, and that may be true. But this year is out year. In fact...," he looked around a bit, then whispered into the camera, "When we win the tournament, I'm gonna propose to my girlfriend, Lulu." He laughed and stood u straight. "You could say I gotta hunch. Right guys?!" he called back to the team, who was practicing in the background. They stopped whatever they were doing and cheered. Chappu made the 'cut' sign to the camera and it shut off. "Good job, runt.," Chappu said, ruffling the sphere operator's hair. She giggled and Chappu looked up as a woman with long, straight black hair walked up. Chappu grinned and ran to the newcomer, hugging her. The woman smiled slightly and saw the sphere operator.

"Yuna, have you finished your reading?" she asked. Yuna stuttered a bit, then nodded.

"Jeesh, Lu! Quit being such a grouch, ya?" Lulu punched him, a slight smile on her lips.

"I wanted to help out Chappu with his movie," Yuna said quietly.

"Movie?"

"About the team. He just wants it to be shown in Luca after they win the tournament."

"Really now?" Lulu said, looking at Chappu.

"Well..," Chappu said, rubbing the back of his neck. Lulu chuckled.

"You guys haven't won once in 9 years."

"It's the tenth year! It's a sign!" Lulu rolled her eyes. Chappu rubbed her shoulders then said, "Just stay a bit and watch us, please?" Lulu nodded and Chappu grinned, stepping away from her. He clapped and the team gathered close. Chappu made a motion to Yuna, who turned the sphere back on. Chappu turned back to the group.

"Alright, team, I'm betting my girlfriend!" he said. Lulu crossed her arms and glared at him. Chappu didn't notice. "We're gonna win the tournament, or else you'll all have a go on Lulu!" The team whooped, except for the only woman, who was sitting in the front.

"Can I have a go on you, Chappu?" she asked.

"Of course! I' always open!" Lulu play-punched him as the team laughed.

"There are children here!" Lulu said,. Chappu looked at Yuna, then waved it away.

"She's heard worse!" Chappu laughed it away and turned back to the group. "In all seriousness... this year is our year. I can feel it. This year, we'll beat those damn Luca Goers and bring glory to the name 'Auroch'!" The team cheered and Yuna struggled to clap.

* * *

Later on in the evening, Lulu was cooking in Wakka and Chappu's stove, while Yuna sat on an overstuffed chair, flipping through a Blitz magazine. Lulu tested her stew.

"I don't think I burned it..," Lulu said.

"For once," Yuna muttered. Lulu glared at her and was about o say something when the cloth door got pulled back and Chappu and Wakka walked in, Wakka rubbing his shoulders.

"Man, brudda... I'm still sore, ya?" Wakka walked over to the chair and Yuna jumped off just in time for him to plop down. "Oh, sorry Yuna..," he said, a little dazed. Yuna recovered herself and started rubbing his shoulders. Chappu shook his head at the two and threw his blitzball into the closet, going over and crouching by Lulu.

"You made supper?"

"Yes, and you're got getting any."

:"H-Hey! Why not?" Lulu smiled at him and removed the pot from the stove.

"I made it, I'm eating it."

"Oh, I see how it is!" Chappu said and watched as Lulu ladled some stew into a bowl. "Wanna fight for it?"

"What?"

"Comeon. You, me, right now. Bring it." Lulu raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yuna, do you know Cure?" Lulu asked the girl. She nodded.

"Why?" Yuna asked.

"Because Chappu's begging for a beating," Lulu said with a gleam in her eye.

* * *

Yuna and Wakka sat on the ground in front of their house, watching Chappu swing his sword about and Lulu fixing her hair. Next to Yuna, Wakka was practically drooling. Yuna rolled her eyes and got the sphere out, handing it to Wakka, and standing up.

"Chappu and Lulu are squaring off in a no items fight over stew!" Yuna said, standing between Chappu and Lulu, who were standing, ready to fight.

"Stupidest thing to fight over, ya?" Wakka asked into the sphere. Yuna turned to the two.

"No items, everything else is fair game," Yuna said, then ran back to Wakka and watched.

Chappu and Lulu stared at eachother, then Chappu struck first, swinging his bubbly Brotherhood at Lulu. She was hit, but then she held her hand to her chest and called a Fire to him. The two volleyed their attacks back and forth, and Lulu was the first to get really pissed off, and she called 10 Fires in a row on him. Needless to say, Chappu passed out and Lulu did her copyrighted bow, her braids falling over her shoulders. Yuna stood, cheering, then ran to Chappu, healing him.

* * *

Just so you're not totally confused... this is set about two years in the past. Lulu's not totally dark and gothic yet, Chappu's still alive, Yuna's 15 and is just starting her Summoner/White Mage training, and Wakka's not a Yevonite yet. 

If I get any of the facts wrong, I apologize. So few is known about my dearest Chappu.

Review, please!!

Love n' hugs, Psyfai


End file.
